


Freak Flag (Let It Fly)

by chibimono



Series: Shifting Dynamics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armor Kink, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Coming Untouched, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Iron Man armor - Freeform, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Freak Flag:<br/>A characteristic, mannerism, or appearance of a person, either subtle or overt, which implies unique, eccentric, creative, adventurous, or unconventional thinking.<br/>- Urban Dictionary</p>
</blockquote>Steve found that embracing his sexuality and desires have made him more comfortable in his own skin. While Steve is the kind to jump right into the deep end, Bucky prefers to wade in at his own pace. Tony's more than happy to share his expansive knowledge as he gains the chance to give the both of them many of their firsts.<p>Set in Shifting Dynamics 'verse, this is a series of fics dedicated to the sexual experimentation and kink explorations of Bucky, Steve, and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is all set in the same 'verse as [Cohesion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/576693). I am slowly, but surely continuing the 'verse with a sequel and beyond, but it is taking me much longer than I thought. 
> 
> I've also been compiling a list of kinks and such to experiment with writing, fitting them to the fellas how ever they seem to enjoy them. Each chapter is it's own little story, the notes listing the combination of Bucky, Steve, and/or Tony involved, as well as the list of kinks or other warnings for what they're getting up to. If I've missed something, please let me know and I'll be sure to add it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Steve, and Tony.
> 
> Steve's body tends to stay battle ready, but sometimes he has to work off the edge. He prefers the fuck part of his so-called Fight or Fuck Cycle.
> 
> Multiple orgasms, sex toys, finger sucking, anal fingering, implied subspace.

Due to the serum, Steve's body tended to stay battle ready. In lengthy periods of downtime with little to no outlet, the constant testosterone output could do a number on Steve, making him a little edgy, a little too tense. Tony's taken to calling it his _Fight or Fuck Cycle_ , because if he hasn't spent some time fighting it out with the villain of the month or sparring through the current roster of the team, he's eventually going to need to fuck it out.

Steve was pretty sure he preferred the latter the best. It was more than any workout could give him, any training he could do, any battle he could fight. The connection, emotional and physical, that he found with his lovers made satisfying the need to spend the energy all the more overwhelming and the effects longer lasting. This probably wasn't part of Erskine's design, but it made sense in a way; to make love when not at war. 

Steve was so grateful for having both of them now, Tony and Bucky. Originally, it would be an all day ordeal, with Tony needing a day or two to recuperate afterwards. But with Bucky, and his body sharing some of the same enhancements as Steve, Tony was at least spared from doing all the work as they took turns. Bucky was amazed by it all, how much work Steve needed to reach the end of his rope, having never had a chance to experience long enough down times for Steve to reach that point while at war. Yet, Steve was probably still too much for them.

"And that's what toys are for," Tony would remind him with a cheeky grin.

Steve found himself with both his lovers spent, on his elbows and knees with his face down in the comforter, just needing one last go. Just one more, as Bucky's flesh and blood hand held on to his hip, the beautiful metal one driving a sleek red vibrator in and out of him, rocking Steve's body gently with the movement. It was a sweet feeling, building like a slowly fed ember, as Bucky pushed the vibe in deep, dragging lightly against his prostate along the path to bottoming out inside him. Bucky's extremely careful with the angle and pace, going at it nice and slow and never once jabbing at Steve's sweet spot. Steve wanted to laugh, wanted to accuse Bucky of revenge for the times Steve took him with a slow grind as Bucky laid flat on his front and unable to touch himself. He wanted to, but all the sounds Steve could make were half whimpers and purred moans, muffled and bitten off against the comforter. As if to soothe him, Bucky kissed along his spine and lapped at the sweat pooling at the small of his back. It only made Steve gasp more, his hands clenching further in the blankets.

He was at the end of it all; his endurance, his tether, his wits. He was startled when a third hand touched him, carding through his hair and scratching perfectly against his scalp. He fought against the electric hum running down his spine to turn his head, finding Tony sprawled in front of him, still looking mussed and sweaty and grinning like a self-satisfied cat. Steve hadn't even noticed him come back to bed, but finding him now seemed to put Steve at a pleased sort of ease. If he should never meet the end of this round, if Bucky was tired enough to stop right at that moment, Steve wouldn't care at all, so long as they would both stay in bed with him, touching him, kissing him.

As it was, Tony was too far away. It seemed to take the last of Steve's reserves to move, but he reached out to drape his arm over Tony's waist, curl his hand around his hip, and drew him in. Tony laughed, a fleeting sound to his hazy mind, as Steve made a pillow of him, Steve's head resting against his stomach and his arms around Tony to hold him there.

"Look at you," Tony said, his voice low and wonderful, rumbling down from his chest to under Steve's ear. "Eight orgasms and you turn to playdough. You'd better not fall asleep. Our boy's working extra hard for you. So, you wanna break your record, you better stay awake."

Steve only smiled. He wasn't quite sure when he closed his eyes, but it was too much like work to open them.

Tony snorted. "If you're gonna fall asleep on me, I'm going to put you to work."

Steve felt Bucky chuckling behind him, a low, breathy sound that puffed hotly against the skin of his back and made his toes curl. Slowly, Bucky slipped the vibrator from him and Steve sighed, thinking they've come to an end finally.

"Open that pretty mouth of yours," Tony said.

Steve could only part his lips, licking wetly at them, before Tony slipped two fingers into his mouth. He moaned around them as his instincts to suck kicked in, tasting sweat and lube and Tony.

From behind him, something pressed in again, something smaller, meeting no resistance from his body. It searched in him, stroking his insides and, _ah_ , pressed with a gentle nudge to his prostate. It nudged again, forcing a gasp from Steve with the sudden knowledge that those were Bucky's fingers.

The both of them, together. Tony pressing into his mouth, Bucky pressing in him from behind. Bucky nudged him again and it was enough, more than enough. Steve's back arched as his body trembled, coming untouched and nearly dry, barely a drip or two against the comforter. He cried against Tony's fingers, maybe even said a name, but he couldn't know for sure which one. 

His head swam with the bliss of it all, not clearing until he found himself uncurled from were he had been on his knees, now stretched out and sandwiched between the two bodies of his lovers. He smiled as they kissed him, touched him. And he thought... This is what peace is like.


	2. Cliff's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony, pre-Cohesion.
> 
> A few crossed wires to start, but the House Rule is observed: _Tell me what you want or I can't give it to you_.
> 
> Miscommunication, oral sex, kink negotiation, edgeplay, frottage.

"No...!" Steve whined, his back arching as he tried to shift and curl up away from Tony. Drawing away like he was burned, Tony sat up on his heels and leaned back to avoid getting a knee in his side. He wasn't sure what exactly he'd done to cause this reaction, but he wasn't going to push with Steve's distress.

Steve buried his face in the pillows and groaned, his hair a halo of mussed dandelion fluff against the fabric. He was beautifully wrecked, with his bitten red lips parted as he panted and the blush of pleasure leaving him pink from the top of his head all the way down his chest and over his shoulders. "I'm not ready..." he whimpered, a hushed and desperate sound hitching with his heavy breathing.

Tony swallowed, still tasting Steve's precum on his tongue, as he tried to replay the last few moments. They had only gotten so far as Tony going down on Steve, his mouth on his cock and hands straying no lower than his balls. It wasn't that they haven't gone any further than that before, either. Steve seemed like he was enjoying himself the whole time, smiling and moaning, his thighs trembling and abdominals tensing as Tony brought him close to orgasm. Tony had no idea what boundary he'd crossed or how, but he only hoped he wasn't crossing another as he put a gentle hand on Steve's hip. "We don't have to do anything," he said, hoping it sounded soothing despite the rasp from having Steve's dick down his throat.

Turning back to Tony and grabbing up the hand that touched him, Steve tugged Tony closer. "I don't want to stop."

He resisted being pulled in, cupping Steve's face with his free hand. "Babe, we've got some shorted wires in our communication. You're mixing signals. You have to tell me what you want or I can't give it to you."

The flush of Steve's skin only turned darker, his expression turning shy. "I just... I was gonna... and I didn't want it to end so soon."

With a shake of his head, Tony chuckled. "Steve, you can come half a dozen times in two hours. I'm not sure you have an 'end'."

Steve rolled his eyes and sat up so he could look Tony in the eye. "But that's it. I don't want to. I just want to... hold off."

" _Of course_ you'd be into edging," Tony smirked, pecking a kiss at Steve's lips. Steve chased after his mouth as he drew back, only to have Steve nuzzle at his throat when he turned his head.

"What's edging?" Steve asked on an exhale, his breath hot as he dragged his lips against the stubble on the underside of Tony's chin. 

Leave it to Steve to get right back into the mood, his cock never flagging once. Tony had gone mostly limp in his panic, but Steve's renewed interest was bringing his dick back to attention. "Hmm, edging is just what you want. Getting you right to the edge without you tipping over it, as many times as you can handle." Steve hummed a pleased sound of agreement as he shifted to sitting on his knees, too, for better access at nibbling Tony's ear. "Now, the question is: would you like to come whenever you're ready? Or do you need me to tell you when to come?"

"I'm about as good at following your orders as you are mine," Steve snickered into Tony's collarbone, licking at the salt of his skin in the hallow of his throat. "But I'd be happy to take any suggestions you may have to offer."

Tony laughed out loud as he pushed Steve back into the pillows. "Yep, okay. I'll be sure to run that right by you. 'I think you've had enough. You might want to come now.' I going to feel like a bartender cutting you off."

Except it ended up being nothing like that. 

He used his mouth and hands to work Steve to a trembling mess, just to stop and hold tight to the base of Steve's dick. And each time, as Tony brought Steve right up to the cusp, he found himself lovingly taunting Steve to fall over the edge. "Come on, babe. So beautiful when you come--won't you show me?" Steve would writhe and whine, fighting against the sound of Tony's voice as much as his own body. With each avoided climax, Steve would give a breathy laugh, a little victorious smile.

Steve finally lost it when Tony brought himself into play. Other than a few strokes here and there or rubbing against the comforter when laying on his stomach, Tony denied himself the pleasure of joining in. But after an hour, Tony couldn't resist his own desires any longer and knelt up between Steve's legs so he could get their cocks together. He worked both hands to get as much contact as possible over them both as he stroked, watching Steve pant and arch underneath him. Steve fought to the very end, biting his bottom lip raw and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. But the moment Tony moaned, the first spatter of heat hitting Steve's chest, Steve's breath hitched as he finally surrendered and fell with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious for more, visit my [Tumblr dedicated to the Shifting Dynamics 'verse](http://www.shiftingdynamics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
